Haširama Sendžu
Haširama Sendžu je bio prvi Hokage, vođa Sendžu klana i zajedno sa Učihama oformio je Konohu. On je bio prvi vođa sela sakrivenog u lišću i bio je naširoko poznat u svih pet šinobi nacija pod nadimkom "Bog Šinobi". Pozadina Harširama je prvi put sreo Madaru Učihu, kraj potoka, gde je Madara bacao žabice.Harširama ga je izazvao u bacanju žabica i pobedio.Iako različiti, ova dva dečaka imala su zajednički san, da stvore svet bez mržnje i borbi. Ubrzo su se sve češće sastajali i odmeravali snagu. Medjutim, Harširamin otac, tadašnji vodja Sendžua, otkrio je tajno prijateljstvo ove dvojice. Pošto ni jedan dečak drugome nije rekao svoje prezime, nije postojalo neprijateljstvo medju njima.Medjutim Haršuiramin otac naredjuje svome sinu da se sastane sa Madarom, budući da je on ubio dosta odraslih Sendžua. Dva dečaka se sastaju i šalju jedan drugome poruku putem kamenja, koje su koristili za žabice.Tačno u tom trenutku Harširamin otac i brat Tobirama, prave zasedu, zajedno sa Madarinim ocem i bratom Izunom Harširama je bio lider Sendžua i posle mnogo sukoba sa Učihama ponudio im je primirje. Ubrzo posle primirja zajedno sa Madarom osnovao je Konohu. Kada je došlo do biranje prvog Hokagea, narod je izabrao Haširumu zbog kuće koje je napravio. Strahujući da če Sendžu potisnuti Učihe, Madara je pokušao da dign e udar u selu ali nije uspeo jer nije imao podršku svog klana. Madara je napustio selo, a negde kasnije je izazvao Haširamu. Iako je imao na svojoj strani Kuramu, Madara je izgubio i mislili su da je umro. Devetorepa lisica je dospela u Hašimarin posed, pa je žena Hašira me postala njen host. Mesto gde su se sukobila ova dva šinobija kasnije je nazvana dolina kraja. Negde u prošlosti se borio sa Kakuzuom koga je takodje pobedio. Uspeo je da uhvati sve repate zveri, a potom ih je podelio novostvorenim selima kako bi se izjednačila snaga izmedju naroda. Umro je u nekim od mnogobrojnih ratova koji su se dešavali u njegovo vreme. Na samrti je svog mladjeg brata proglasio Hokageom. Haširama je imao veliki ljubav ka svom selu. On je narod Konohe smatrao kao deo njegove porodice. Poštovao je svoje protivnike, pa čak i Madaru Učihu s kojim je bio veliki šinobi kada je Saske oživeo Oročimarua. Oročimaru je rekao da će ga odvesti kod onoga koji zna sve. Tada ga dovodi u Selo lišća za koje Saske kaže da se dosta promenilo. Tada Oročimaru uz pomoć edo tenseia oživljava predhodna 4 Hokagea i kaže da oni znaju sve. Haširama pita 4 hokagea ko si ti. On mu odgovara da je on 4 hokage. Haširama kaže da je srećan jer je selo opstalo tako dugo, međutim Minato mu kaže da je njega nasledio 3. Hokage. Haširama zatim pita: a koje 5. Hokage. Oročimaru mu kaže da je to negova unuka Cunade na šta Haširama šaljivo odgovara: nadam se da nije prokockala selo! Onda im Oročimaru kaze da Saske ima neka pitanja za njih. On im zatim govori da se zove Saske Učiha. Tada 3. Hokage zapanjen govori: Saske, mnogo si se promenio. Tada ih on pita: šta je šinobi? Šta je selo? i Šta je klan uopste? Tada Haširama kaze Saskeu da će da sedne jer će to biti duga priča koja ide ovako: dok haširama bio mlad na obali je upoznao jednog dečaka sa kojim se sprijateljio. Taj dečak se zvao Madara Učiha. Njih dvojica su stalno družili dok nije počeo rat između Sendžua i Učiha. Sposobnosti Haširama je najači šinobi svog vremena. To je dokazao u borbi protiv Madare kada je uspeo da ga pobedi iako je Madara imao Večni Mangekjo Šaringan i Kuramu na svojoj strani. Haširama je kao jedan Sendžu imao sposobnost u skoro svim vrstima tehnikama. Bio je veoma dobar u taidžicuu kao i u gendžicuu. Haširama je imao soposobnost korišćenja medicinskih tehnika, njegove medicinske tehnike su bile na zavidnom nivou. Haširara je bio majstor drvenog stila. Njime je mogao da napravi velike šume, pa i da promeni bojno polje ukoliko je to želeo. Iskoristio je svoj sposobnost da stvori šume oko Konohe. Jedan je od retkih ljudi koji su mogli da kontrolišu repate zveri, a to je uspeo pomoću svog kekei genkai. Pošto je imao drveni stil, morao je znati vodene i zemljane tehnike. Bio je veoma dobar u sendžicuu i mogao je da uđe u seldž mod koji je bio iznad prosečnog nivoa. Jedna od Haširaminih najjačih tehnika je tehnika Drvenog boga od 1000 ruku koja mu omogućava da stvori statuu drvenog boga koja je veličine Gedomazoa i koja je vrlo moćna i opasna u borbi. Takođe, Haširama je poznavao i tehnike pe - čaćenja i razvio je hokage stil kojim je mogao da smiri čakru repate zveri iz svog protivnika. Kada je oživljen od strane Oročimarua, Haširama je pokazao i izuzetnu fizičku snagu u borbi protiv Hiruzena. Velika fizička snaga je jedna od odlika Sendžu klana. Takođe je bio vešt u korišćenju oružja od koga je najviše koristio Zanbato i razne vrste mačeva. Zanimljivosti *Haširama u prevodu sa japanskog znači prostor izmedju dva stuba. *Oročimaru je Haširamin DNK ubrizgao u šezdeset dece konohe od kojih je samo Jamato preživeo. Takodje je prebacio kosti u Danza. Category:Likovi